


HALO: ODST Chronicles: Razors

by Hollywood1946



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human-Covenant War, References to Halo (Video Games), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood1946/pseuds/Hollywood1946
Summary: A story of a team of ODST operators belonging to 105th Marine Expeditionary Unit, 1st Marine Division, 1st Shock Troop Battalion, Alpha Company, 2nd Platoon, 1st Squad, Call sign "Razor 2-1." Follows a team of ODST Marines through the Human-Covenant War. Parallels to the Halo Universe at the same time providing new worlds and angles in the view of the ODST and the troops that overcame everything in the fight for survival of the Human Race. They fought as warriors, they fought as a team, and they're a family of fighters.





	HALO: ODST Chronicles: Razors

**HALO: ODST CHRONICLES: RAZORS**

I don't own HALO ODST

The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are one of the most elite special forces units in the United Nations Space Command (UNSC). The ODST are an elite unit in the UNSC Marine Corps, but are under the exclusive authority of Naval Special Warfare Command and Naval Special Weapons. ODSTs are distinguished by their unconventional method of deployment, known as "trans orbital support interdiction", in which the troopers are dropped to the surface of a world aboard small, purpose-built deployment vehicle, simply known as a Drop Pod.

ODSTs are not embedded in conventional UNSC forces but do conduct joint operations and act as force multipliers. Each ODST team are specialized for a particular mission set, but are all expected to be flexible in any situation. ODSTs perform highly specialized and high risk operations such as: Direct Action, Deep ground surveillance or long range reconnaissance, unconventional warfare, counter terrorism, counter contraband, and asset recovery and capture.

ODSTs are a strictly volunteer unit that recruit out of any special forces unit in the military. But once in the ODSTs they become Marines.

Upon selection to train in the ODST, the candidates go to Reach in Epsilon Eridani system, and attend Basic Shock Trooper School at Camp Gehenna, simply known as Shock School. Candidates train at Shock School for an intense 6-months, operating on three hours of sleep, little food, grueling physical and mental work, and a hostile environment. Attrition rate at Shock School is 75-80%. For those who are so fortunate to pass, they earn the "Gold Comet," the symbol of all ODSTs and the respect and admiration of all. 

**ODST CREED**

Realizing it is my choice and my choice alone to be an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, I accept all challenges involved with this profession. Forever shall I strive to maintain the tremendous reputation of those who went before me.

Exceeding beyond the limitations set down by others shall be my goal. Sacrificing personal comfort and dedicating myself to the completion of the mission shall be my life. When in the absence of orders, I will take charge, lead my teammates and accomplish the mission. I lead by example in all situations.

Conquering all obstacles, both large and small, I shall never quit. To quit, to surrender, to give up is to fail. To be an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper is to surpass failure; to overcome, to adapt, and to do whatever it takes to complete the mission. I will never quit. I perceiver and thrive on adversity.

We train for war and fight to win. I stand ready to bring the full spectrum of combat power to bear in order to achieve my mission and the goals established by the United Earth Government. The execution of my duties will be swift and violent when required yet guided by the very principles that I serve to defend.

On the Battlefield, as in all areas of life, I shall stand tall above the competition. Through professional pride, integrity, and teamwork, I shall be the example of all servicemen to emulate.

Brave men and women have fought and died building the proud tradition and feared reputation that I am bound to uphold. In the worst of conditions, the legacy of my teammates steadies my resolve and silently guides my every deed. I will not fail.

Never shall I forget the principles I accepted to become an Orbital Drop Shock trooper. Honor, perseverance, spirit, and heart.

An Orbital Drop Shock Trooper can speak without saying a word and achieve what others can only imagine.

" **FEET FIRST INTO HELL"**

 


End file.
